


Hilfe! Weihnachten!

by Esther (esda), Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rollenspiel, Weihnachten, Zucker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Weihnachtsmuffel und die liebe Verwandtschaft.<br/>Der Student Toni macht beim Versuch Geschenke zu finden eine Bekanntschaft, die er durch Widrigkeiten des Lebens mehr als einmal trifft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Hilfe! Weihnachten!

**von Tenshi und Esther**

## Kapitel 1:

Toni wollte ja eigentlich gar nicht zu dieser dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier, würde vermutlich auch gar nicht hingehen, nur schnell die Geschenke abliefern und dann wieder schleunigst verschwinden - vorausgesetzt er fand jetzt endlich mal welche!  
Es waren nicht mal mehr zwei Wochen bis Heilig Abend und er hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, was er für seine Familie und all die Leute, die ein Geschenk von ihm erwarteten, besorgen sollte. Wirklich viel Zeit sich darum zu kümmern hatte er auch gar nicht; die Uni, der Sport und seine diversen Studentenjobs beanspruchten nämlich einen nicht zu verachtenden Teil seiner Zeit. An diesem winterlich kalten Samstag war er deswegen in aller Herrgottsfrühe - was in seinem Fall vor Mittag hieß - aufgestanden, um in der Stadt nach etwas Brauchbarem zu stöbern. Oh, er hatte ja nicht den geringsten Schimmer! Allerdings blieb ihm wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als zu der Familienfeier zu erscheinen. Schließlich war es ein kläglicher Versuch seiner Erzeuger Frieden mit ihm zu schließen, sich vielleicht sogar wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen.  
Und deshalb war er jetzt schon seit über drei Stunden in der Innenstadt unterwegs, frierend, weil er wie immer nur eine seiner Sportjacken trug, und ohne das Geringste gekauft zu haben.  
Seufzend vergrub er die Hände tiefer in den Jackentaschen, machte halt und beobachtete die Wölkchen, die sein Atem bildete, versonnen. Mehr aus Gewohnheit sah er in das Schaufenster vor ihm - und fast schlagartig erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Vielleicht würde er jetzt ja zumindest etwas für Tom finden. Allein schon, wenn er an das strahlende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders dachte, dessen fröhlich leuchtende, grüne Augen, wenn dieser voll kindlichem Überschwang sein Geschenk aufriss, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge, als er den Spielwarenladen betrat.

*

Was für ein Samstag, dachte Nikolas schlecht gelaunt. Erst der Stau auf der Autobahn, dann die Standpauke seines Chefs, weil er wegen dem Stau zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen war und dann musste er auch noch mit dieser blöden Kuh Korinna Stockmeier das Fenster dekorieren. Diese Frau brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Was an dem Satz "Sorry, ich bin schwul." verstand sie nicht? Seit einem halben Jahr baggerte Korinna ihn nun schon an und dabei wusste sie doch über ihn Bescheid. Nikolas seufzte und dieser Seufzer kam aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Schier in diesem Augenblick ertönte die Lautsprecher-Ansage des drei Stockwerke großen Spielwarengeschäfts, in dem Nikolas arbeitete.  
"Herr Fröhlich, bitte kommen Sie in die Eisenbahnabteilung!"  
Es war sein Chef. Nikolas verdrehten seine wasserblauen Augen. "Ich hasse meinen Namen.", murmelte er in sich rein, während er, Korinna völlig ignorierend, aus dem Schaufenster krabbelte, sich sein weißes, eng anliegendes Hemd glatt zog und mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck in den Aufzug stieg, der ihn in die Eisenbahnabteilung im ersten Stock brachte.  
Er hasste diesen Stress so kurz vor Weihnachten. Vor allem aber hasste er die nervigen Kunden. Sie waren so hektisch und gereizt. Oder sie laberten ihm die Ohren voll mit Sachen, die ihn absolut nicht interessierten. In der Eisenbahnabteilung war das extrem schlimm. Zumindest empfand Nikolas das so.  
Kaum hatte er sich an die Theke gestellt, kam auch schon der erste Kunde auf ihn zu.  
"Ja? Wie kann ich Ihnen denn weiterhelfen?"  
Nikolas musterte den dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mann vor sich missmutig.

Toni seufzte innerlich. Der Verkäufer hörte sich nicht halb so süß an, wie er aussah. Schade eigentlich. Er hätte ihn gerne lachen gesehen. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten dann bestimmt und garantiert bildeten sich dann diese kleinen, süßen Grübchen...  
Halt!, rief er sich selbst zur Raison. Du bist hier, um ein Geschenk für deinen kleinen Bruder zu kaufen und nicht, um den Verkäufer flachzulegen... Wobei das Eine ja nicht das Andere ausschließen musste...  
"Ich suche ein Geschenk für meinen kleinen Bruder.", erwiderte er deshalb höflich und lächelte leicht. "Ich dachte, dass vielleicht eine Modelleisenbahn etwas für ihn sein könnte. Was schlagen sie für einen Zehnjährigen vor?"

Oh Mann, wieder so Einer, der absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, was er schenken sollte. Nikolas seufzte innerlich. Das würde wieder eine längere Sitzung werden.  
"Also, für einen Zehnjährigen nehmen Sie am Besten eine Startpackung von Märklin."  
Er griff nach einer Packung und legte sich lieblos auf die Theke.  
Während er den üblichen Monolog runterrasselte, also den Kunden über die praktischen Schienen und den günstigen Preis einer solchen Startpackung informierte, bemerkte Nikolas, wie groß der junge Mann vor ihm war. Nun war er selbst mit seinen eins vierundachtzig ja nicht gerade klein, aber dieser Typ maß mindestens einen Meter paarundneunzig.  
Er musterte ihn ein zweites Mal, aber diesmal machte er sich die Mühe, ihn auch richtig anzusehen. Uh, der sieht ja richtig süß aus, dachte Nikolas und erinnerte sich im gleichen Augenblick daran, dass er erst mal die Nase voll hatte von Männern. Denn seine bisherigen Beziehungen hatten, gelinde gesagt, immer in einem Desaster geendet.

Toni sah abwägend von der Packung auf der Theke zum Verkäufer herüber. "Hm... was kostet die denn so?" Er lächelte ein wenig hilflos. "Nicht, dass sie mich missverstehen, mein Bruder ist mir schon viel wert, aber ich bin ein armer Student!" Natürlich wusste er, dass Märklin einer der teuersten Spielzeugeisenbahnhersteller war - und der einzige, der einem Unwissenden wie ihm bekannt war.

Diese Worte entlockten Nikolas ein Lächeln. Er empfand die Ehrlichkeit des Mannes als sehr erfrischend und so antwortete er in einem wesentlich freundlicherem Ton als bisher: "Der Kasten kostet 119 Euro. Sorry, das ist der günstigste, den es gibt. Aber Märklin ist auch am Besten für kleine Kinder geeignet."

"Oh weh!", machte Toni und kicherte dann leise. So wie es aussah, würde er sich noch einen dritten Studentenjob suchen müssen. "Aber gut, ich nehme ihn." Weil Sie so süß lächeln können, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er kramte nach seinem Geld und reichte dem Verkäufer das Geld passend. Eher nebenbei las er dessen Namensschild und zeigte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Herr Fröhlich. So hatte dieser Typ aber eher nicht ausgesehen, als er ihn vorhin um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Naja, der Weihnachtsstress war für Verkäufer wohl am Schlimmsten. Sie mussten die ganzen Last-Minute-Geschenkekäufer und Leute, die keine Ahnung hatten, aushalten - so Leute wie ihn selbst.

Nikolas musste wieder lächeln. Der Typ war wirklich süß in seiner Art. Ein wenig durch den Wind aber süß. Denk nicht einmal daran, schalt Nikolas sich. Er nahm das Geld hastig an sich und verschwand damit zum anderen Ende der Theke, wo sich die Kasse befand.  
Kurz darauf erschien er wieder mit einer großen Tüte und dem Kassenbon.  
"Wollen Sie es weihnachtlich eingepackt haben?", fragte er den jungen Mann vor der Theke.

"Nein, danke.", meinte Toni grinsend. Dieser Herr Fröhlich hatte es aber ziemlich eilig. Wenn er ihn jetzt noch das Geschenk verpacken ließ, würde er sich folglich nicht sonderlich beliebt machen - und er musste doch einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, nur für den Fall, dass er hier doch nochmal... Ach, Scheiße! Er sollte sich wirklich lernen besser zusammenzunehmen.  
Selbst ein wenig zu hastig griff er nach der Tüte, in die der Verkäufer ihm gerade Eisenbahn und Kassenbon gepackt hatte und verließ mit einem flüchtigen "Auf Wiedersehn!" den Laden.

*

Es war schon gegen halb sechs, als Toni endlich von seinem Beutebummel zurück ins traute Studentenwohnheim kam. Außer dem Geschenk für Tom hatte er jedoch nichts mehr gefunden. - Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nach seinem Einkauf im Spielwarenladen kaum noch etwas im Portemonnaie gehabt hatte.  
Verflucht! Wieso hatte dieser dämliche Verkäufer aber auch so ein Schnuckel sein müssen? Er konnte bei schönen Männern - und Frauen - nun mal einfach nicht mehr klar denken! Hundertneunzehn Euro! Was hatte ihn nur geritten?!  
Vermutlich war es besser das Ding wieder umzutauschen. So ein kostspieliges Geschenk nur für eine einzige Person konnte er sich nämlich eigentlich gar nicht leisten. Aber jetzt war ohnehin erst mal Wochenende. Am Montagmorgen würde er gleich wieder hingehen und sein Geld zurückverlangen. Er hoffte nur, dass er dann von einem anderen Verkäufer bedient würde. Zu einem Umtausch bei "Herrn Fröhlich" fähig zu sein, bezweifelte er nämlich stark. Leise schmunzelte er in sich hinein. Herr Fröhlich. Zuerst hatte er ja nun wirklich nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er seinem Namen alle Ehre machen. Ob er wohl genauso unter seinem Familiennamen zu leiden hatte wie er selbst? Und wie er wohl mit Vornamen hieß?  
Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte den Karton auf seinen Schreibtisch, schlüpfte aus Turnschuhen und Jacke. Wie war das doch gleich gewesen? Keine neuen Beziehungen bis vor Beginn des nächsten Jahres? Und keine mehr mit jemandem, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte?  
Toni ließ die Schultern hängen. Irgendwie hatte er sich das leichter vorgestellt, als er diesen Entschluss vor über einem Monat gefasst hatte. - Aber, verdammt! Was musste er auch diesem Traummann über den Weg laufen!!  
Ach, was sollte es, vermutlich war der Typ eh nicht schwul. Er sah zumindest nicht so aus...

*

Der restliche Samstag verlief für Nikolas so, wie die bisherigen langen Samstage zuvor auch. Die Kunden kamen in Scharen, waren hektisch und ebenso schlecht gelaunt wie er selbst. Zwischendurch nervte Korinna wieder, indem sie ihn zum x-ten Mal zum Essen einlud, das Nikolas auch zum x-ten Mal dankend ablehnte. Kurzum: Stress pur! Nikolas hatte gar keine Zeit über den großen, schwarzhaarigen Kerl nachzudenken, der so süß war und ihm trotz seiner schlechten Laune ein Lächeln entlockt hatte.  
Am Abend war er dann zu müde, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu denken. Er gönnte sich ein Bad bei Kerzenlicht und ging dann früh zu Bett.

Toni hatte sich noch ein wenig mit studienbegleitender Literatur gequält und dann schließlich ermüdet gegen Mitternacht sein schmales Bett aufgesucht. Irgendwie fand er es schon ziemlich trist in diesem mikroskopisch kleinen Raum, in dem er gleichzeitig arbeitete und schlief... Zu Hause war es eben doch schöner gewesen, auch wenn es öfters mal Streit gegeben hatte, aber seinen kleinen Bruder vermisste er mittlerweile doch schon ganz schön. Nun, wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut frühzeitig zu lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und es war ja auch wirklich ganz praktisch direkt an der Uni zu wohnen, aber trotzdem... Hier kam man sich eben doch manchmal ziemlich einsam vor, vor allem, wenn man dann als einer der Wenigen über die studienfreie Zeit zwischen den Jahren im Wohnheim blieb.  
Ob er es schaffen würde sich mit seinen Eltern wieder zu vertragen? Nun, an *ihm* hatte es ja nicht gelegen - zumindest waren diese Feindseeligkeiten nicht von ihm ausgegangen, auch wenn er sicherlich der Auslöser gewesen war. Aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass sie ihn gleich mit einem Tritt in den Hintern vor die Tür setzen würden, weil er ihnen von seinem Geliebten erzählt hatte? Er hatte sie eigentlich immer für sehr tolerant gehalten, aber diese Toleranz traf auf den eigenen Sohn wohl nicht zu.  
Über diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich unruhig ein.

*

Am nächsten Morgen waren die tristen Gedanken zum Glück wieder nahezu vollständig verschwunden. Er wollte noch ein wenig lernen, an einer Hausarbeit und einem Referat arbeiten, als er unter den Unterlagen vom Vortag auf seinem Tisch wieder die Kiste mit der Modelleisenbahn entdeckte. Schmunzelnd musste er daran denken, dass er auch mal so eine gehabt hatte. Allerdings nicht lange, irgendwie hatte er es gepackt sie schon nach kürzester Zeit klein zu bekommen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Komisch, dass er sich danach nie wieder eine gewünscht hatte... Es gab ja schließlich auch noch erwachsene Männer, die mit so etwas "spielten". Ihn kribbelte es in den Fingern. Sollte er...  
Bevor er noch lange darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Packung bereits geöffnet und war dabei auf dem Boden sitzend Gleise ineinanderzustecken. Er wollte doch nur mal ausprobieren, ob das Ding auch lief. Schließlich konnte er seinem Bruder doch nichts schenken, was gar nicht funktionierte, rechtfertigte er sich vor seinem Gewissen, das ihn darauf hinwies, dass man nicht einfach so Sachen, die man verschenken wollte, auspackte und damit spielte.  
So kam es, dass ein ausgewachsener Mann stundenlang mit glänzenden Augen vor einer Spielzeugeisenbahn saß und sich als Lokführer fühlte.

Gegen Mittag klopfte es an der Tür und Toni löste sich widerstrebend von seiner Beschäftigung. "Ja?", rief er, bevor er aufstand.  
"Ich bin's!" Das war Matthias, ein Kommilitone in Klassischer Archäologie. Wie die Meisten hatten sie das Fach nur als Nebenfach gewählt, weil man in diesem Bereich nicht unbedingt die rosigsten Berufsaussichten hatte. "Hast du dein Referat fertig, ich brauch das eine Buch von dir..."  
Toni öffnete ihm nur um den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein, ich bin grad mittendrin, sorry."  
Matthias lugte durch die geöffnete Tür. "Soso... mittendrin. Man sieht's!" Dabei warf er einen eindeutigen Blick auf die Zugstrecke am Zimmerboden. Toni errötete. "Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst..."  
"So, wie ist es denn?" Der Andere konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen. Er blitzte ihn mit schalkhaften blauen Augen aus seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht entgegen.  
"Ich... ich wollte das Teil nur auf seine Funktionstüchtigkeit testen, schließlich kann ich Tom ja nichts schenken, was nicht geht!"  
Matthias lachte. "Schon okay... Bis wann kann ich mit dem Buch rechnen?" Sein Finger deutete in Richtung des Schreibtisches und Toni seufzte. "Ich will das Referat noch vor Weihnachten fertigkriegen. Du kannst es über die studienfreie Zeit haben, ich muss es erst nächstes Jahr in die Bib zurückbringen. Wenn ich's nicht mehr brauch, bring ich's dir rüber, ja?"  
Nickend wendete sich Matthias zum Gehen und Toni trabte hängenden Kopfes zurück in sein Zimmer. Blödes Referat. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Bock über diese dämliche Amphora zu referieren. Während er zu seinem Schreibtisch stampfte, knackte es plötzlich verdächtig unter seinen Füßen und er hielt erschrocken inne.  
Oh, Fuck!

*

Völlig abgehetzt aber diesmal pünktlich kam Nikolas am Montagmorgen auf seiner Arbeit an. Es war wieder Stau gewesen und er natürlich *wieder* mittendrin. In der Weihnachtszeit kam das leider ziemlich oft vor. Dann war er auch noch in einer Polizeikontrolle gelandet und hatte seine Papiere vorzeigen müssen. Am helligen, frühen Morgen!  
Die Polizisten hatten eindeutig viel Spaß auf seine Kosten. Denn zu seinem Entsetzen grinsten sie wie Breitmaulfrösche, als sie seinen Nachnamen lasen. Gut, sie winkten ihn daraufhin gleich weiter und wünschten ihm einen schönen Tag, aber das machte die Situation nicht erträglicher.  
Als er dann auf der Arbeit noch Korinna in die Arme lief und sich ihr übliches Geschwafel anhören musste, hatte seine Laune ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Und dabei war der dritte Adventssonntag doch so schön gewesen.  
Er hasste zwar Weihnachten, nicht nur wegen seinem Namen, der an diesem Tag nicht zum ersten Mal zur Belustigung anderer Leute hatte hinhalten müssen, nein, auch weil ihn seine große Liebe Martin Holzhausen an Heiligabend verlassen hatte. Das war jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre her, aber irgendwie gab er diesem Erlebnis die Schuld, dass alle darauffolgenden Beziehungen gescheitert waren und dass er keine Freude mehr an dem Fest aller Feste finden konnte.  
Die Adventssonntage jedoch liebte er, weil seine ältere Schwester Marie und seine Mutter ihn an diesen Tagen immer bekochten und verhätschelten wie einen kleinen Jungen - obwohl er schon 25 Jahre alt war und obwohl er schon seit fünf Jahren auf eigenen Füßen stand und eine eigene Wohnung hatte. An diesem Sonntag, den dritten Advent, war seine Schwester an der Reihe gewesen. Sie war taubstumm, deshalb hatte Nikolas schon in früher Kindheit die Gebärdensprache gelernt. Er empfand diese Art der Kommunikation als sehr angenehm, deshalb verbrachte er auch gerne viel Zeit in dem Zentrum für Hörgeschädigte, in dem seine Schwester und ihr Verlobter als Lehrer arbeiteten.  
Es gab Ente mit Klößen und Rotkohl und außerdem hatte Marie ihn auch sonst mit allerlei Leckereien wie Plätzchen und Lebkuchen gemästet. Nikolas war rundum glücklich und knüppeldicke satt am späten Abend heimgekommen. Er wusste, dass er die nächste Zeit wieder öfter Joggen gehen musste, um seine schwer erarbeitete Figur zu erhalten. Aber das war es wert gewesen.

"Sie müssen die ganze Woche in der Eisenbahnabteilung bleiben, Herr Fröhlich. Herr Müller hat sich krank gemeldet und Sie kennen sich am Besten in der Abteilung aus.",  
verkündete ihm sein Chef, als Nikolas Korinna endlich abgewimmelt hatte und nachdem er ausgerufen worden im Büro aufgetaucht war.  
Na toll, dachte er. Nicht schon wieder!  
Mit einer Miene wie drei Tage Regenwetter traf er auf dem Weg zum Aufzug auf Andrea.  
"Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Nik?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.  
Mit kindlich verstellter Stimme und sarkastischem Unterton antwortete er: "Stell dir vor: Ich darf die ganze Woche Eisenbahn spielen!"  
Dann fuhr er im flehenden Ton fort: "Bitte erschieß mich!"  
Andi, wie er Andrea immer nannte, musste lachen. Sie wusste, dass Nikolas nicht gerne in der Abteilung für Modelleisenbahnen arbeitete und lieber in seiner für Spielkonsolen und Computerspiele war, deshalb tätschelte sie seinen Arm und machte einen auf besorgt, als sie ein "Du armer Junge! Trag dein Schicksal mit Fassung!" von sich gab. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Nikolas sich typisch schwul benahm, aber in diesem Augenblick brachte er ein sehr tuckiges und weibisches "Halt mich, Andi! Die Welt ist so gemein zu mir…" hervor. Dabei breitet er die Arme aus und drückte die junge Frau herzlich an sich.

*

Am nächsten Morgen stand Toni in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf, oder besser gesagt: so kam es ihm vor im Vergleich zu den Uhrzeiten, zu denen er sich sonst üblicherweise aus dem Bett bequemte. Sein erstes Seminar begann erst um elf und so hatte er noch genügend Zeit, um mit der Modelleisenbahn zum Spielwarenladen und wieder zurück zu flitzen - so hoffte er zumindest.  
In seiner unübertrefflichen Treffsicherheit hatte er seinen Quanten nämlich zielsicher auf der Lok platziert und feinsäuberlich irgendein Zwischenstück abgetrennt, das die Lok mit den restlichen Waggons verbunden hatte. Und jetzt hatte er eine funktionierende Eisenbahn, die man nur ohne die restlichen Waggons fahren lassen konnte. Ärgerlich! Umtausch kam jetzt zumindest nicht mehr in Frage. Er hoffte nur, dass das, was er demoliert hatte, ersetzbar und nicht allzu teuer war. Viel Knete hatte er wirklich nicht mehr parat, irgendwie musste er den Monat ja noch über die Runden kommen und auch noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen...  
Als er um neun vor dem Laden stand, atmete er laut aus. Er war auch wirklich zu dämlich. Der Verkäufer würde sich bestimmt über seine Blödheit kaputtlachen und überhaupt: er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er selbst damit gespielt hatte...  
Todesmutig biss er die Zähne aufeinander und trat ein. Seine Hoffnung sich vor seinem Traummann nicht gerade mit dieser Peinlichkeit zu entblößen, wurde ihm augenblicklich genommen, als er "Herrn Fröhlich" sich ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs mit einer kleinen, etwas molligen, blonden Frau unterhalten sah. Als dieser dann auch noch die Frau in den Arm nahm und drückte, rutschte Tonis Herz noch ein Stück tiefer. Der Kerl schien wirklich nicht schwul zu sein, aber vielleicht war das ja auch ganz gut so...

"Du Spinner!", lachte Andrea und kämpfte sich aus Nikolas' Umarmung. Dabei sah sie im Augenwinkel jemanden am Eingang des Ladens stehen.  
"Guck mal, wer da reingeschneit kommt. Der Schönling von Samstag.", flüsterte sie Nikolas zu und grinste breit. Sofort drehte Nikolas sich um.  
Tatsächlich! Nik erblickte den süßen Kerl, der am Samstag bei ihm die Märklin-Bahn gekauft hatte. Wie er so dastand, in seinen khaki-farbenen, weiten Skaterhosen, der viel zu leichten Sportjacke und den Hände in den Taschen der Jacke, sah er ein wenig hilflos aus - und so süß! Unwillkürlich wurde Nikolas ganz heiß. Oh nein, verlieb dich bloß nicht!, schalt er sich. Du weißt, wie das endet! Außerdem wolltest du Arbeit und privates immer trennen. Schon vergessen?  
Andi sah ihren Kollegen zögern. "Was ist? Wenn du ihn nicht willst, ich…"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Nikolas hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Keine Chance, du männermordendes Machweib!", raunte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der junge Mann stand immer noch wie angewurzelt am Eingang. Nikolas fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf ihn zu.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er höflich und verbarg seine Unsicherheit hinter einer steinernen Miene.

Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt, seit der Andere auf ihn zugekommen war. Das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Anderen machte ihm auch nicht gerade Mut. Bestimmt würde er ihm mit dieser Lappalie nur auf die Nerven gehen...  
"Ich... ehm... also...", stammelte er dümmlich, atmete dann nochmal ein und kramte verlegen die Lok aus seiner Jackentasche hervor. "Mir ist da so ein ganz dummer Unfall passiert..."

Nikolas nahm die Lok, die der Mann ihm entgegenstreckte, an sich und begutachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Die Kupplung ist abgebrochen.", kombinierte er trocken. Als er jedoch das entsetzte Gesicht des Anderen sah, fuhr er schnell fort: "Das ist halb so schlimm. Kommen Sie mit, ich repariere Ihnen das gleich!"  
"Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er den Mann auf ihm zu folgen, was dieser auch bereitwillig tat.  
In der Eisenbahnabteilung angekommen, verschwand Nikolas hinter der Theke, kramte in einer großen, roten Kiste herum und brachte kurz darauf ein kleines Teil zum Vorschein.

"Sehen Sie!", erklärte er in belehrendem Ton.  
"Die Kupplungen haben einen Normschacht. Man muss sie nur aus dem Schacht ziehen und eine neue wieder reinstecken."  
Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte Nikolas die Lok repariert. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln gab er dem Mann die Lok zurück. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften sich ihre Hände.

Toni zuckte bei der Berührung ein wenig zurück. Nicht, weil er sie als unangenehm empfand... eher im Gegenteil... es wirkte nur wie ein elektrischer Schlag - oder vielmehr der berüchtigte "Funke", der ihn allerdings schon längst erfasst hatte und von dem er überzeugt war, dass der Andere ihn nicht empfunden hatte.  
Er lächelte schief, als er zu dem Verkäufer herübersah und dann auf die reparierte Lok herabblickte. "Vielen Dank! Sie haben mir gerade das Leben gerettet! Und ich dachte schon, das Dinge wäre nicht mehr heil zu kriegen!" Als er wieder hochsah, strahlte er richtiggehend, wie ein Kind, das sich über seine Geschenke unterm Christbaum freut.  
"Was schulde ich Ihnen dafür?" Er war schon dabei die Lok in seine Jackentasche zu packen und aus einer der Taschen seiner weiten Hose das Portemonnaie zu kramen.

Das offene, fast kindliche Lächeln des jungen Mannes, verwirrte Nikolas ein wenig. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass dieser eine gewisse Anziehung auf ihn ausübte - was Nikolas natürlich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
"Ähm…", brachte er deshalb nur hervor. Er sammelte sich schnell wieder und fuhr dann mit gekonnt ausdrucksloser Miene fort: "Das kostet nichts. Sehen Sie es als Service an."  
Um jedoch die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, wollte Nikolas noch einen witzigen Spruch von sich geben, doch er kam nur bis zu den Worten: "Kommen Sie einfach wieder hier einkaufen, das…", denn in diesem Moment hielt ihm jemand von hinten die Augen zu und eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme säuselte ihm ins Ohr: "Hallo Nikolas! Rate mal, wer ich bin?!"  
Nikolas erstarrte. Die hatte ihm gerade noch zu seinem Glück gefehlt!  
"Nicht vor den Kunden, Korinna!", raunte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ausdrucksloser und seine Stimme hatte einen fast unmerklich härteren Unterton angenommen.  
Nikolas zog energisch Korinnas Hände von seinen Augen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit einem Schmollgesicht, an dem sie sicher tagelang vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte, blickte sie Nikolas an. Dann musterte sie den anderen Mann vor der Theke missbilligend von oben bis unten.  
"Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Lust hast in der Pause mit mir zum Chinesen zu gehen." Nun schaute sie ihn mit einem zuckersüßen Blick an.  
Um sie schnell loszuwerden, sagte Nikolas: "Ja, warum nicht. Aber jetzt muss ich mich um die Kundschaft kümmern."  
Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln trotte Korinna davon.  
Er würde sicher noch bereuen, das gesagt zu haben, aber fürs Erste war er sie mal los. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zur Theke und entschuldigte sich höflich für diese Störung.

Tonis Herz war in diesem Augenblick noch ein paar Etagen tiefer gerutscht, so das denn überhaupt möglich war. Er… Nikolas, wie er eben erfahren hatte,… hatte also eine Freundin…  
Die Frau, die er nun sah, war jedoch nicht die, die er zuvor umarmt hatte. Von der Figur her war sie sogar das genaue Gegenteil. Für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu dürr mit wasserstoffblondierten Locken und Kleidung, die sich eng an ihre nicht vorhandenen Rundungen schmiegte.  
Der Traumtyp war also vergeben, nicht mehr zu haben, hetero.  
Vermutlich etwas, was ihn hätte beruhigen sollen, wo er sich doch nun wirklich momentan auf Beziehungen nicht mehr einlassen wollte. Doch das tat es ganz und gar nicht. Der Verstand reagierte nun einmal leider nicht, wenn sich das Herz entschieden hatte. Er verhinderte nicht, dass Toni sich mit jeder Minute, in der er diesen Prachtmann sehen durfte, mit jedem Lächeln und jedem freundlichen Wort, das dieser ihm leider viel zu selten schenke, unaufhaltsam immer mehr und mehr in ihn verliebte. Es war zum Haareraufen!!  
Schnell bedanke er sich mit einem weiteren Lächeln bei Nikolas und verließ dann genauso überstürzt wie am Samstag zuvor den Laden. Er hatte es einfach keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten. Und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, denn es war doch auch total verrückt!! Noch nie hatte er an diese sogenannte "Liebe auf den ersten Blick" geglaubt, hatte über solcherlei immer zu lachen gepflegt - und jetzt gerade bekam er sich am eigenen Leib zu spüren… und fand das plötzlich alles andere als witzig…

Warum hat der es auf einmal so eilig?, fragte Nikolas sich überrascht und blickte dem Dunkelhaarigen hinterher. Irgendwie schade. Das war wirklich ein süßer Kerl. Der tauchte sicher nicht noch einmal auf, nach dieser blöden Aktion von Korinna. Na ja, vielleicht war es ja ganz gut so.  
Viel Zeit länger darüber nachdenken hatte er nicht, denn der nächste Kunde verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

In seiner Pause dann wartete schon eine freudestrahlende Korinna auf ihn, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich in das chinesische Restaurant, das sich in der Nähe des Geschäfts befand. Ihm war keine Ausrede eingefallen und so gab er sich seinem Schicksal hin.  
Beim Essen dann hatte er DIE rettende Idee. Er ließ Korinna erst gar nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn wieder zuzulabern, sondern fing gleich an ihr vorzulügen, er hätte wieder einen neuen Freund und wäre ja sooo glücklich mit ihm. Er erfand irgendeinen Männernamen und dichtete ihm irgendeinen Beruf an. Er redete ohne Punkt und Komma und zwang sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde immer länger und ihre Laune sichtlich schlechter. Mein Gott, warum bin ich nicht schon viel früher auf diese Idee gekommen?, fragte er sich. Es funktionierte nämlich prächtig!  
"Kenn ich ihn?", fragte Korinna kleinlaut. Nikolas handelten spontan und log: "Ja. Es ist der große Dunkelhaarige, den du vorhin im Laden gesehen hast."  
"Oh! Ja, der sieht süß aus! Schön für dich.", brachte sie hervor, konnte ihre Enttäuschung aber nur sehr schlecht verbergen.  
Von diesem Tag an, hatte Nikolas Ruhe vor Korinna. Doch wie er sie kannte, war das nur ein vorübergehender Zustand. Irgendwann würde sie es bestimmt wieder probieren.

*

Der Rest der Woche verlief ereignislos und nach einem wirklich langen, harten Samstag folgte wieder ein schöner Adventssonntag. Dieses Mal bei seiner Mutter.  
"Schatz, ich weiß, dass du Heiligabend lieber alleine sein willst, aber könntest du dieses Jahr nicht eine Ausnahme machen?", sagte seine Mutter, kurz bevor Nikolas, wieder einmal kugelrund von den Leckereien, die er an diesem Tag konsumiert hatte, den Heimweg antreten wollte.  
"Heiligabend findet nämlich ein groß angelegter Wohltätigkeitsball statt. Marie und ich helfen bei der Organisation, musst du wissen. Das Ganze wird von der Stiftung für Hör- und Sprachgeschädigte veranstaltet und findet auf dem Anwesen der Bürgermeisterin statt. Du weißt ja, sie ist eine der Gründerinnen dieser Organisation!"  
Nikolas wusste das nicht, wie sollte er auch. Aber er nickte nur und ließ seine Mutter weiterreden.  
"Das wird sicher ein unvergesslicher Tag, Junge, und ich würde mich so freuen, wenn du dabei wärst. Bitte sag ja - deiner Schwester und mir zuliebe…"  
Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich weiß nicht…", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Er wollte an Heiligabend wirklich lieber alleine zu Hause bleiben und sich, wie letztes Jahr, irgendeinen alten Schinken im Fernsehen angucken und sich in Selbstmitleid suhlen.  
"Ich habe doch für so was gar nichts Anzuziehen!"  
"Lass das mal mein Problem sein. Ich hab da einen ganz schicken Anzug bei eBay gesehen."  
Er hatte gar keine Chance, nein zu sagen.  
"Na gut. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich lange bleibe!"  
Seine Mutter drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Später verabschiedete sie sich mit den Worten: "Du kannst auch ruhig einen Freund mitbringen." Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm viel sagend zu.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, mit der er über alles "redete", hatte Nikolas seiner Mutter nie direkt gesagt, dass er schwul war, doch sie schien es schon früh gewusst zu haben - vielleicht sogar früher als er selbst. Und als er mit neunzehn seinen ersten Freund mit heimgebracht hatte, hatte sie ganz cool reagiert und nur wissen wollen, ob er glücklich mit ihm sei. Als Nikolas das bejaht hatte, wurde sein Freund herzlich in ihre kleine Familie aufgenommen und danach nie wieder über das Thema geredet. Er wusste, dass nicht viele Eltern so reagierten wie seine Mutter und er liebte sie dafür. Auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig zu führsorglich war. Aber welche Mutter war das nicht?

*

Zwei Tage drauf, also einen Tag vor Heiligabend, rief ihn seine Mutter an. Sie klang ganz aufgelöst und aufgeregt.  
"Was soll ich nur machen? Harald, einer unserer Helfer, ist ausgefallen! Der Arme liegt mit einer Blinddarmentzündung im Krankenhaus. Das Schlimme ist nur: ich finde keinen Ersatz! Keiner will freiwillig Heiligabend dafür opfert. Und dabei brauchen wir nur jemanden, der die Schicht bis 21 Uhr übernimmt. Kannst du dich bitte einmal bei deinen Freunden umhören, ob sich jemand ein paar Euro nebenbei verdienen will?"  
"Wie wäre es mit mir?", schlug Nikolas spontan vor. Denn der Gedanke, an dem ihm so verhassten Tag lieber zu arbeiten als zu feiern gefiel ihm sofort.  
"Aber du sollst doch einen schönen Tag verbringen!", antwortete seine Mutter ganz entsetzt.  
"Es ist doch nur bis 21 Uhr. Danach kann ich mich ja unter die Gäste mischen.", argumentierte Nikolas. Dass er sich so schnell es ging danach verkrümeln würde, verschwieg er ihr. Sie nahm seinen Vorschlag dankbar an.

*

Toni hatte es auf den letzten Drücker noch geschafft die restlichen Geschenke zusammenzubekommen. Er zweifelte zwar daran, dass er es seinen Eltern überhaupt mit irgendwas Recht machen konnte, aber würde er gar nichts schenken, konnte er sich die Versöhnung, an die er ohnehin nicht glaubte, bestimmt erst Recht abschminken.  
Bei seinen Beutezügen durch die weihnachtlich geschmückten Einkaufspassagen war er mehr als einmal erneut an dem Spielwarenladen, in dem ein gewisser Herr Fröhlich arbeitete, vorbeigekommen. Er redete sich ein, dass das purer Zufall war, wusste gleichzeitig jedoch genau, dass er sich damit selbst belog. Er wollte Nikolas wiedersehen, wusste aber noch von seinem letzten Besuch im Laden, dass er wohl - gelinde gesagt - nicht allzu große Chancen bei ihm hatte.

Ebenso redete er sich ein, dass er kein Problem damit habe mit Bus und Bahn zum Haus seiner Eltern zu fahren und mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern.  
Als er am Heiligen Abend allerdings mit zwei schweren Plastiktüten beladen vor ihrer Tür stand, musste er erst mehrmals tief durchatmen, bevor er es wagte die Klingel zu drücken.  
Die Tür wurde daraufhin so abrupt von innen aufgerissen, dass er fast vor Schreck die Treppenstufen rückwärts wieder runtergefallen wäre.  
"Toniiii!"  
Tom trug nicht grade dazu bei, dass er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden konnte. Unsicher taumelte er zwischen Treppenabsatz und Türschwelle umher, in der ständigen Angst etwas von den zerbrechlichen Geschenken fallen zu lassen.  
"Wahh! Vorsicht!!", versuchte er seinen kleinen Bruder davon abzuhalten sich ihm um den Hals zu werfen. Der sprang jedoch nach vorne und zog ihn am Handgelenk mit erstaunlicher Kraft in den dünnen Ärmchen mit sich ins Haus. Toms Augen, die im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen hellblau waren, strahlten ihn genauso kindlich fröhlich an, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und ließen ihn sich ein wenig unwohl fühlen, weil er seinen Bruder so lange nicht besucht hatte. Lächelnd wuschelte er dem Kleinen durch die pechschwarzen Haare.  
Als er sich im Flur umsah, erkannte er keine Veränderung zu 'früher'. Alles war noch genau dort, wo es sich befunden hatte, als er dieses Haus hatte verlassen müssen. Aus dem Bad hörte er seine Mutter irgendetwas rufen und gleich darauf sah er sich mit seinem Vater konfrontiert, der hektisch vor dem großen Spiegel neben der Tür zum Schlafzimmer an seiner Krawatte herumhantierte.  
Krawatte?  
Sein Vater??  
"Guten Abend.", grüßte er den Mann vor dem Spiegel steif. Der drehte sich um und sah ihn gezwungen lächelnd an.  
"Hallo Toni. Schön, dass du da bist." Er bewegte sich keinen Schritt von der Stelle. Über eine Entfernung von etwa drei Metern starrten sie sich nur wortlos an.  
In dem Moment trat auch seine Mutter in den Flur, schloss ihren ältesten Sohn aber gleich in die Arme, als sie ihn mit ein paar schnellen Schritten erreicht hatte.  
"Ich bin ja so froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist."  
Die Worte hörten sich ehrlich an und Toni musste sich bemühen keine Tränen in die Augen zu bekommen.  
"Aber… hach!", fuhr sie gleich in ihrer gewohnt hektischen Art fort. "Wir sind ja so spät dran. Toni, mach schnell und zieh dich um!"  
"Umziehen?!"

*

Himmel, sieht das albern aus!, dachte Nikolas, als er sich im Spiegel des Raumes betrachtete, der zum Umkleidezimmer für die Helfer dürftig umgebaut worden war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass alle Helfer extra für den Tag zugeschneiderte Weihnachtskostüme tragen mussten. Die weiblichen Helfer sahen ja ganz niedlich aus in ihren kleinen, blauen Satin-Kleidchen. Aber die frackartigen Anzüge aus dem gleichen Stoff sahen einfach zu albern aus. Es gefiel Nikolas gar nicht, den halben Abend damit rumlaufen zu müssen. Erst recht, als einer der Helfer meinte: "Gott, sieht das schwul aus!"  
Aber jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Also trottete er mit den Anderen in die Küche und nahm das Tablett mit den Süßigkeiten an sich, die er an die Gäste verteilen sollte.

Herrje! Auf was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen? Nervös zupfte er an dem Anzug herum, der ihm blöderweise wie angegossen passte. Wenn er das nicht täte, hätte er zumindest einen Grund gehabt dieses lächerliche, ihn wie einen Pinguin aussehen lassende, Stück Stoff nicht tragen zu müssen. Aber so…  
Im Stillen verfluchte er das Augenmaß seiner Mutter. Mussten Mütter denn aber auch wirklich *immer* die Konfektionsgrößen ihrer Sprösslinge auswendig kennen? Auch wenn sie sie Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen hatten?  
Ärgerlich sah er sich in der Halle mit all den Menschen um, die ebenso wie er, wenn nicht sogar noch extremer, herausgeputzt waren. Verdammt! An einem Anderen mochte das ja vielleicht noch gut aussehen, aber doch nicht an IHM!  
Er hatte in der Hektik, die seine Eltern verbreitet hatten, nicht einmal mehr Gelegenheit gehabt, die Geschenke zu verteilen. Und dabei hatte er sich doch so auf Toms Gesicht beim Auspacken gefreut. Nun ja, das musste dann wohl bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Der Kleine… sogar ihn hatten sie zu dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung mitgeschleppt. Mit der Neugierde eines Kindes war er jedoch gleich verschwunden, um alles zu inspizieren. Für ihn war die ganze Sache ein riesiges Abenteuer, wohingegen sie Toni nur anödete.  
Wie kam seine Mutter überhaupt plötzlich auf Hörbehinderte? Gut, er wusste von ihrem 'sozialen Tick' und es war auch wirklich keine üble Sache… aber am Heiligen Abend?? Dieser Tag hatte doch bisher immer ausschließlich der Familie gehört. Es musste ihr also wirklich wichtig sein.  
Ein Ball, wie langweilig… Leise Musik im Hintergrund durch ein Geigertrio, haufenweise schick zurechtgemachte Leute, die irgendwelche oberflächlichen Unterhaltungen führten.  
Seufzend hielt er nach dem Buffet Ausschau. Wenn er sich schon zu Tode langweilen musste, dann wollte er sich wenigstens nicht zu Tode hungern. Und er konnte wirklich eine Meeenge verdrücken, das sollte ihn lange genug beschäftigen.  
Mit seiner allseits bewährten Ellenbogenmethode schubste und drängelte er sich mehr als unhöflich durch die Masse feiner Damen und Herrschaften in Richtung der Fressalien. Auf dem Weg rempelte er einen Mann in blauem Satinanzug an. Als er erkannte, dass dieser ein Tablett mit Süßigkeiten in der Hand hielt, wollte er sich gerade freudig draufstürzen, doch erkannte dann den Mann, der in diesem Anzug steckte.  
"Nikolas?", fragte er dümmlich, schon mit einer Hand halb in den Plätzchen, sich erst im Nachhinein bewusst, dass er den Anderen einfach geduzt hatte.

\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 24.12.2003


	2. Chapter 2

# Hilfe! Weihnachten!

**von Tenshi und Esther**

## Kapitel 2:

Nikolas hatte sich wirklich keinen guten Platz ausgesucht um die Naschereinen unter die Leute zu bringen - nämlich direkt neben dem Buffet und dort stürzten sich gerade die vornehmen Herrschaften gar nicht vornehm auf Lachs, Braten und all den anderen kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten.  
Wenn es was umsonst zu essen gibt, sind sie wie die Geier!, dachte Nikolas gerade genervt, als er plötzlich von einem jungen Mann angerempelt wurde, der, wie die meisten Herren auf diesem Ball, einen schicken, schwarzen Anzug trug. Er beachtete den "Rüpel" nicht weiter, war er doch viel zu beschäftigt damit, das Tablett in seiner Hand, das verdächtig ins Wackeln geraten war, vor einem Absturz zu bewahren. Als dieser Jemand ihn jedoch mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, schaute er den Mann überrascht an. Was macht der denn hier?, fragte Nikolas sich überrascht.  
"Äh… oh, hallo!", brachte er hervor und rang nach Fassung.

Toni musste bei dem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers lächeln. Irgendwie wirkte das unglaublich süß, wenn Nikolas so guckte.  
"Sie hier zu treffen, hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet!", meinte er ehrlich, dabei seine Hand auffällig unauffällig wieder vom Gebäckteller zurückziehend. "Haben Sie auch mehrere Jobs? Sind Sie auch Student?"  
Beim Anblick von Nikolas' Aufzug verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen. Das sah ja sooo schwul aus! Ob man ihn gezwungen hatte das anzuziehen?!

"Ähm, nein! DAS hier mache ich nur meiner Mutter zuliebe.", antwortete Nik nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu und erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich von dem bezaubernden Lächeln und den freundlich dreinblickenden, hellgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers in den Bann ziehen ließ. Es war aber auch schwer diesen Augen zu widerstehen. Schnell schaute er woanders hin und sagte: "Aber was machen Sie hier? Ich meine… so an Heiligabend…"

Toni lachte. "Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber auch ich habe eine äußerst aufdringliche Mutter!" Er verdrehte die Augen genervt, lachte dann aber wieder.  
"Sie ist irgendwie mit der Bürgermeisterin befreundet, die diese ganze Veranstaltung wohl veranlasst hat."  
Leise seufzend fügte er hinzu: "Ich hätte am Heiligen Abend ja auch lieber meine Ruhe gehabt, das hier ist mir einfach zu viel Trubel und Menschenaufläufe mag ich schon erst Recht nicht. Außerdem…" Tonis Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "… juckt dieser verdammte Anzug ganz fürchterlich!!"  
Er sah Nikolas hilflos an. "Entschuldigung. Ich labere immer furchtbar viel. Mein Arzt meint, dass es angeboren ist und es leider noch kein Mittel dagegen gibt."

Nikolas musste laut auflachen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die offene Art des Schwarzhaarigen ihm angenehm auffiel. Am Liebsten hätte er gesagt: "Aber der Anzug steht Ihnen wirklich sehr gut." Stattdessen erwiderte er: "Dieser Menschenauflauf ist auch nicht mein Ding. Es wird viel zu viel Trubel um Heiligabend gemacht. Wenn es nach mir ginge…"

Er brach seine Rede ab. Sofort musste er an den Grund denken, warum er Weihnachten hasste und sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. Er schluckte ihn erfolgreich herunter. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
"Hey! Meine Schicht geht nur bis 21 Uhr. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir nach draußen in den Wintergarten und all dem hier entfliehen. Ich könnte uns auch was aus der Küche organisieren.", schlug er ohne lange darüber nachzudenken vor.

"Oh ja, das find ich gut!", lachte Toni. Von dem Buffet war nämlich inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich viel übrig. Irgendwie hatten sich die Damen und Herren schon mehr als aufopferungsvoll darum bemüht, dass auch ja nichts schlecht wurde.  
Er musste grinsen. Wieso war sein erster Gedanke eigentlich das Essen? Viel lieber wäre er doch gleich zum Nachtisch übergegangen, der so ansehnlich in einen schicken, blauen Satinanzug verpackt, vor ihm stand. Seine Wangen röteten sich und er sah zur Seite.  
Toni! Verdammt noch mal, beherrsch dich!  
Auf seine Armbanduhr schauend meinte er dann: "Also in einer Stunde im Wintergarten? Wollen wir uns dort treffen? Ich werde dann in der Zwischenzeit noch mal sehen, wo meine Family abgeblieben ist."

"Gut! Dann bis gleich."  
Nikolas lächelte Toni hinterher, als dieser sich von ihm entfernte. Mann, der sieht wirklich in dem Anzug verdammt gut aus, dachte er.  
Plötzlich wurde er von einer Traube Kinder umringt, die sich über die Naschereien auf seinem Tablett hermachte. Sie belagerten Nikolas, stellten ihm Fragen und erzählten ihm, was sie alles so zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten, sodass er nicht weiter über seine voreilige Einladung nachdenken konnte. Erst als das Tablett restlos leergeräumt war, trollten die kleinen Racker sich wieder.  
Als er in der Küche Nachschub holen wollte, stellte er fest, dass es schon kurz vor neun war. Na, dank der kleinen Monster ist die Zeit ja schnell rumgegangen, dachte er und grinste.  
Nachdem er ein bisschen in der Küche herumgetrödelt hatte, kam auch schon seine Ablösung und Nik eilte erleichtert in den provisorischen Umkleideraum. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einen recht schicken, dunkelgrauen Anzug mitgegeben, den er liebend gerne gegen dieses alberne, blaue Etwas, das sich Weihnachtsanzug nannte, eintauschte.  
Wieder zurück in der Küche bat er einen der Helfer, den er aus dem Zentrum für Hörgeschädigte kannte, ihm ein paar Leckereien einzupacken. Dann stahl er sich in den Wintergarten. Dabei vermied er es, seiner Mutter über den Weg zu laufen.  
Wie erwartet, befanden sich in dem beeindruckend großen und von exotischen Pflanzen nur so wimmelnden Wintergarten nur vereinzelt Personen, die nach kurzer Zeit wieder in den Ballsaal verschwanden. Nik suchte sich eine kleine, steinerne Bank aus, die am Eingang stand und setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer.  
Doch jetzt, wo er zur Ruhe kam, kamen ihm Zweifel. Wieder einmal hatte er unüberlegt gehandelt, als er den dunkelhaarigen Schönling, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte, hierher eingeladen hatte. Und das nur, weil der Typ offensichtlich ein Leidensgenosse war und Heiligabend auch nicht besonders mochte. So fing es immer an und dann stürzte er sich in eine von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilte Beziehung. Das wollte er nie wieder erleben.  
"Was machst du dir Gedanken?", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. "Du willst doch eh nichts von dem Typ. Also genieß den Abend einfach! Vielleicht wird es ja noch ganz lustig?"  
Die Tatsache, dass er nun schon mit sich selbst redete, munterte ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich auf. Mürrisch starrte er auf die Eingangstür zum Wintergarten und wartete mit gemischten Gefühlen darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige auftauchte.

*

Die Versuche Überbleibsel seiner Verwandten aufzuspüren verliefen nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Toni hatte nur einmal kurz von hinten den schwarzen Schopf seines kleinen Bruders erspähen können, dann war dieser auch schon wieder hinter den Menschenmassen verschwunden - und er hätte schwören können, dass der Knirps irgendwas Essbares in der Hand gehalten hatte, was er mit IHM natürlich nicht hatte teilen wollen. Somit lief seinem Magen nicht nur die Füllung sondern ihm selbst auch noch der Zeitvertreib davon, denn außer dem ansehnlichen Spielwarenverkäufer war Tom weit und breit die einzige Person, mit der er sich länger abgeben wollte.  
Er hatte sich gerade einmal ausgiebig den ganzen Saal besehen und dabei Kollisionen mit anderen Partygästen bestmöglich vermieden, wenn auch leider nicht gänzlich verhindert, als er feststellte, dass es auch schon kurz vor neun war. Mit spitzen Ellenbogen schaffte er es auch tatsächlich beinahe pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit am vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu sein. Als er durch die Tür in den Wintergarten trat, sah er auch gleich Nikolas, der ein wenig niedergeschlagen aussehend auf der Steinbank am Eingang saß, halb verdeckt durch die großen Blätter einer Palme.  
"Hi!", meinte Toni leise und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. "War wohl anstrengend, siehst fertig aus." Er lachte leicht. "Ich habe nur eine Horde Kinder auf dich zustürzen sehen und sofort tiefstes Mitleid empfunden." Aber du sahst so überrumpelt viel zu süß aus, als dass ich eingegriffen hätte, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Als er noch mal zu Nikolas herübersah, schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er ihn eben etwa schon wieder einfach geduzt? Das war nun wirklich nicht die feine englische Art - allerdings war er ja auch kein Engländer…  
Er kratzte sich kurz unbeholfen am Hinterkopf und sah dann von unten zu Nikolas herauf. "Entschuldigung, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich duze Sie die ganze Zeit schon unbewusst, aber mir kam das die ganze Zeit irgendwie… na ja… natürlich vor… wollen wir nicht… öhm…" Er stockte wieder. Der Andere sah danach aus, als wäre er der Ältere und bot nicht immer der Ältere dem Anderen das "Du" an?  
Menschenskind, Toni!, schalt er sich, Manieren hat man dir wohl auch nie beigebracht - bei derart viel Fettnäpfchen, in die du heute schon getreten bist, oder?!

Kaum saß der Andere neben Nik, waren dessen trübe Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Er blickte sein Gegenüber teils überrascht, teils amüsiert an. Mann, der redete ja ohne Punkt und Komma. Man könnte glauben, er sei nervös, dachte Nik bei sich.  
"Klar, warum nicht. Aber erst mal hätte ich gerne deinen Namen gewusst.", erwiderte er. Das mit dem "Du" wäre ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wäre er nicht darauf hingewiesen worden.

Toni errötete verlegen und sah auf seine Hände. "Entschuldigung, ich bin so dumm." Wieder kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, reichte dem Anderen dann seine Hand. "Toni Tanner, aber bitte nenn mich nicht 'Tannenbaum', dann werd ich böse!" Er lachte wieder. "Und du bist Nikolas Fröhlich. So viel hab ich inzwischen immerhin mitbekommen, deine Freundin hat dich ja beim Vornamen gerufen." Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erstarb, wirkte ein wenig künstlich, weil er es mit aller Mühe aufrechtzuerhalten versuchte. Leise fragte er weiter: "Ist sie heute eigentlich nicht hier?"

"Mein Gott, du bist ja noch mehr bestraft mit deinem Nachname als ich!", rief Nik entsetzt aus. Als er jedoch den bestürzten Ausdruck in Tonis Gesicht sah, fuhr er hastig und im ruhigeren Ton fort: "Welche Freundin meinst du denn? Ich habe gar keine Freundin."  
…und werde auch nie eine haben, beendete er den Satz in Gedanken.  
"Oder meinst du Andi? Die ist mit ihrem neuen Scheich bei dessen Eltern eingeladen. Die Arme!"  
Den letzten Satz sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Seine von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigende Verwirrung konnte man prächtig an Tonis Mienenspiel ablesen. "Wie? Sie ist nicht deine Freundin?" Und Nik hatte gar keine?  
Diese Erkenntnisse trugen nicht gerade dazu bei Tonis Hoffnungen zu zerstreuen, die er sich in diesem Moment machte, aber eigentlich gar nicht machen wollte. Er brauchte doch nur in diese wasserblauen Augen zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er absolut keine Chance hatte seinen Gefühlen zu entfliehen. Scheiße, er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen!! Abgesehen davon, dass er selbst doch eigentlich momentan keine neue Beziehung wollte, hatte Nikolas ihn gewiss nur aus Höflichkeit und weil sie sich zufällig kannten, angesprochen, um sich an diesem Abend gemeinsam mit ihm zu langweilen und nicht alleine die Zeit totschlagen zu müssen, sondern zusammen mit einem Komplizen.

"Ne, ne! Andi ist nur ein guter Kumpel. Weißt du… mit Frauen ist das so 'ne Sache bei mir. Ich bin…"  
Diesmal war Nik an der Reihe sich die Hand auf den Mund zu schlagen. Beinahe hätte er sich doch wahrhaftig vor Toni geoutet. Und dabei kannte er ihn doch gar nicht richtig.

Toni lächelte leicht. "Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich verstehe die Frauen manchmal auch nicht." In Gedanken versunken knetete er seine Hände. "Oh Mann, da hab ich aber auch schon Sachen erlebt…" Im Speziellen dachte er jetzt an seine letzte Freundin, die er zusammen mit einer weiteren Ex-Geliebten kopulierenderweise in dem Bett erwischt hatte, das er sich kurz zuvor gemeinsam mit ihr gekauft und in deren Wohnung transportiert hatte.  
"Aber eigentlich sind sie gar nicht so übel.", fügte er dann an und sah wieder zu Nikolas herüber.

"Hm…ja.", murmelte Nikolas, blickte zu Boden und hüllte sich dann in Schweigen.  
Er war wütend auf sich selbst, denn es hatte ihm unweigerlich einen kleinen Stich in die Magengegend verpasst, als er hörte, dass sein Gegenüber offensichtlich hetero war. Was hast du erwartet?, schalt er sich.  
Er sah wieder auf und direkt in die hellgrünen Augen des Anderen.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtete Toni Nik. Hatte er eben wieder etwas Falsches gesagt? Sein Gegenüber war auf einmal so schweigsam.  
Um die Stimmung zu lockern sprang er von der Bank auf und sah zu Nikolas herunter. "Wieso gehen wir nicht ein bisschen hier durch den Wintergarten? Oder tun dir vom vielen Herumlaufen noch zu sehr die Beine weh?!" Wieder hätte seine Hand aus Gewohnheit fast den Weg zu seinem Hinterkopf gefunden, aber dieses Mal konnte er es glücklicherweise verhindern. "Tut mir leid. Ich kann nur nie sonderlich lange unbewegt irgendwo herumsitzen." Und wieder dieses ehrliche Lachen, das sonst nur Kinder hinbekamen.

Aufgemuntert durch Tonis erfrischendes Lachen, scheuchte Nik die dunkle Wolke aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Gute Idee.", erwiderte er und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Erst schritt Nikolas schweigend neben Toni her, doch dann fing er an die Namen auf den Schildern, die neben jeder Pflanze zu finden waren, und sehr an einen botanischen Garten erinnerten, laut vorzulesen. Und da einige davon ziemliche Zungenbrecher waren, mussten Beide bald herzlich lachen. Zwischendurch vertilgten sie ohne Probleme all die Leckereien, die Nikolas sich aus der Küche hatte mitgeben lassen. Nik fuhr damit fort und setzte noch einen drauf, indem er so tat, als wäre er ein Lehrer, der seinen Schülern die Wunder der Natur nahebringen wolle.  
Er war gerade so richtig in Hochform, schimpfte mit einem imaginären Schüler, er solle gefälligst von dem Bananenbaum runterklettern, als plötzlich ein kleiner Junge auf sie zugelaufen kam.

"Toniiii!"  
Erschrocken sprang dieser zur Seite, um von Tom nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Der Kleine erkannte jedoch frühzeitig das Ausweichmanöver und änderte seinen Kurs, so dass er seinen großen Bruder doch noch ins Wanken bringen konnte.  
"He, was ist denn los?" Lachend packte Toni Tom an den Schultern und versuchte ihn erfolglos von sich zu schieben. Nik, der in dem Jungen eines der Kinder wiedererkannte, die ihn belagert hatten, beobachtete das Geschehen grinsend.  
"Mama und Papa wollen langsam heim. Sie suchen dich schon überall."  
Eine von Tonis Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe. "Was? Schon? Es ist doch erst…" Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Boah, was? Schon nach elf??" War er wirklich schon so lange hier? Mann, seine Uhr musste ja nicht richtig ticken. Sie waren hier doch nicht über zwei Stunden rumgelatscht, oder?!  
"Sorry, Nikolas. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich weg." Entschuldigend verzog er das Gesicht.  
Jetzt bemerkte auch Tom den anderen Mann, drehte sich zu ihm um, jedoch ohne sich von Toni zu lösen, und betrachtete ihn aus großen, blauen Kinderaugen.  
"Nikolas?! Bist du der neue Freund von meinem Bruder?"  
Toni spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Überrascht blickte Nik von Toni zu dem kleinen Jungen und wieder zurück. Er bemerkte Tonis gerötete Wangen und war vollends verwirrt.  
"Freund? Was meint er damit?", fragte er Toni, bekam jedoch die Antwort von dem kleinen Jungen, der immer noch wie eine Klette an Toni hing.  
"Der Toni geht manchmal auch mit Jungs aus, weißt du. Das nennt man biseksoäll, oder so ähnlich. Hat meine Mama gesagt.", erklärte Tom altklug.

Wenn überhaupt möglich war Toni in diesem Moment noch eine Spur roter geworden. "Tom!!", rief er entsetzt und starrte den kleinen Giftzwerg an, der immer noch total unschuldig zwischen den Beiden hin und her guckte.  
"Ich… äh… wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. Bis… äh… bald mal, Nikolas."  
Hastig packte er Toms Hand und zerrte diesen hinter sich her zum Ausgang des Wintergartens.  
"Man sieht sich!", rief er noch, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Nik musste sich erst einmal von dem Schock erholen, den die kindlich-naive Aussage des kleinen Jungen ihm bereitet hatte. Dann bemerkte er, dass Toni Richtung Ausgang marschierte.  
"Hey, warte mal! Das brauch dir nicht peinlich zu sein!", rief er Toni hinterher und folgte ihm hastig. Fast hatte er Toni eingeholt, da übersah er einen steinernen Frosch, der am Weg stand und knallte mit dem Fuß voll dagegen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete bäuchlings in einer großen Strauchpflanze.

Ein lautes "Plumps" ließ Toni in seinem Eilschritt innehalten und sich erneut nach Nikolas umdrehen. Als er sah, dass von diesem nur noch die Füße aus einer riesigen Pflanze herausragten, hätte er beinahe angefangen zu lachen, wenn ihm der Andere nicht so Leid getan hätte. Schnell war er wieder bei diesem, hatte Tom einfach auf der Stelle stehengelassen.  
"Noch alles dran?", fragte er besorgt, als er sich zu Nik herunterbeugte und ihm die Hände reichte, um ihn aus der Pflanze zu hieven. Irgendwie war der Andere bedenklich vorsichtig mit dem linken Fuß aufgetreten, bestimmt hatte er sich verletzt.

Nikolas spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im linken Fuß, als er wieder auf den Beinen war und neben dem fürsorglich dreinblickenden Toni stand.  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung.", log er und versuchte aufzutreten. Hätte er das nur mal nicht getan! Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen knickte er mit dem verletzten Fuß weg und hielt sich an Tonis Ärmel fest.  
"Shit!"

"Das hört sich aber nicht so an!" Toni sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht und dann herab zu dessen Fuß. "Lass mal sehen!"  
Ohne auf eine Antwort von Nikolas zu warten, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und versuchte diesem vorsichtig den Schuh abstreifen.

Verdutzt folgte Nik dem Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen Blicken. Gerade wollte er protestieren, da durchfuhr ihn wieder ein beißender Schmerz - nämlich genau in dem Moment, in dem Toni ihm den Schuh vorsichtig auszog.  
"Au!", rief er aus und hüpfte auf einem Bein herum.

"Oh… ah… tut mir leid!"  
Toni lief rot an und sah entschuldigend zu Nikolas herauf. Er war eben bestimmt nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen, Trampeltier wie er war. "Vielleicht sollten wir damit lieber zum Arzt. Es sieht irgendwie nicht gut aus."  
Das stimmte wirklich und sogar als Laie konnte Toni erkennen, dass der Fuß bereits verdächtig dick war. Außerdem schien Nikolas wirklich ziemliche Schmerzen zu haben, so wie er das Gesicht verzog. Hoffentlich war nichts gebrochen!  
Kritisch betrachtete er den geschmacklosen Steinfrosch, der aber auch wirklich mitten im Weg stand. "Bist du da dagegen gelaufen?" Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er sich dann auch wehtun würde, hätte er den Frosch am Liebsten bis zum Jupiter gekickt.

"Ja! Blödes Teil! Aber sowas passiert mir ständig. Und dabei habe ich doch gar nicht so große Quadratlatschen!", brummelte Nik missmutig.  
"Hm… vielleicht sollte ich den Fuß wirklich röntgen lassen…"

Toni bot Nikolas seine Schulter als Stütze an und humpelte gemeinsam mit ihm zurück zur Steinbank, half ihm dann sich vorsichtig hinzusetzen.  
"Tom?!", meinte er dann an seinen Bruder gewandt, der immer noch dastand und nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte. "Bitte geh schon mal vor und sag Mama Bescheid."

Sie saßen noch keine fünf Minuten, da kam Tonis Mutter gemeinsam mit einer Frau angelaufen, die Toni unbekannt war.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", meinte sie ganz aufgelöst. "Tom hat etwas von einem schweren Sturz und einem Killerfrosch erzählt!" Sie grinste ein wenig unglücklich. Wieso neigten Kinder nur zu derartigen Übertreibungen.

"Nikolas! Wie geht es dir?"  
Toni starrte die unbekannte Frau seltsam an. Woher kannte sie denn Nikolas?

"Mama?! Woher weißt du denn Bescheid?", fragte Nik überrascht. Dann bemerkte er jedoch ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte schnell: "Ach, halb so schlimm. Ich hab mir den Fuß gestoßen und Toni meinte, es wäre besser, wenn ein Arzt sich das anguckt…"  
"Toni? Ach dann bist du Erikas Ältester, ja?!", erwiderte Niks Mutter und drehte sich zu Toni.

Nachdem Toni und Nik ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche schauten, klärten die beiden Frauen sie darüber auf, dass sie alte Schulfreundinnen waren, die sich zufällig auf dem Ball wiedergetroffen hatten.

"Aha.", meinte Toni, dem Vorstellungsrituale generell auf die Nerven gingen, leicht desinteressiert und deshalb ziemlich unhöflich. Es gab im Moment Wichtigeres. "Und wer von den Damen bringt Nikolas jetzt zum Notarzt?"

"Nein, nein! Das ist nicht nötig. Ich muss den Fuß nur ein wenig schonen..."  
Nik war der ganze Trubel um seine Person gar nicht Recht und er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

"Ach ja?!", meinte Toni sarkastisch, bückte sich herunter zu besagtem Fuß und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an den Knöchel. Augenblicklich war ein schmerzhafter Schrei von Niklas zu hören, der sein Gesicht zu einer unschönen Grimasse verzog.  
"So, es ist also nicht schlimm, wenn es schon SO weh tut, wenn man es nur berührt?!" Tonis linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und sein Blick zeitgleich zu den beiden Frauen, die er bedeutungsvoll ansah.  
Erika nickte ihrem Sohn zu. Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und reichte Toni dann wortlos den Autoschlüssel, erntete von diesem dafür einen fragenden Blick.  
"Fahr du ihn hin.", lächelte sie sanft. An Niks Mutter gewand fuhr sie dann fort: "Würde es dir was ausmachen, uns nach Hause zu bringen? Keine Sorge, Toni wird sich gut um deinen Sohn kümmern, da bin ich sicher…"  
Irgendwie wusste der Genannte nicht, wie er DAS jetzt wieder verstehen sollte, aber er wollte eigentlich auch nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.

Nik ignorierte kurzerhand die Tatsache, dass gerade über seinem Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde. Hauptsache, es wurde eine Entscheidung getroffen und man schenkte ihm nicht mehr so viel unnötige Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ließ sich widerstrebend von Toni stützen, als er aus dem Wintergarten humpelte. Irgendwie war ihm Tonis Nähe zugleich angenehm wie unangenehm. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er nicht gerne Schwächen zeigte. Zu oft wurde er, nur weil er schwul war, für einen Weichling gehalten und das konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Andererseits konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr länger einreden, Toni sei ihm gleichgültig. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Der Weg zum Auto kam ihm schier unendlich vor. Der Fuß schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung und war sicher schon auf Fußballgröße angeschwollen. Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Auf dem Weg zum Notarzt schwiegen sie sich mehr oder weniger an. Toni warf immer mal wieder einen Blick herüber zu seinem Beifahrer, bekam den Mund aber nicht auf. Die Stille erschien ihm drückend, doch er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Einerseits war ihm Toms unbedachtes Outing seiner Person noch immer ziemlich peinlich, andererseits wollte er Nikolas mit seinem Gelaber, das, einmal begonnen, nur wieder schwer abebbte, nicht belästigen, wo ihm doch der Fuß schon genug wehtat und die Ohren dann auch nicht noch tun mussten.  
Er half Nik beim Aussteigen aus dem Wagen und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Eingang.

*

Die "Behandlung" beim Notarzt ging erstaunlich schnell vonstatten. Nachdem die müde und grau aussehende Frau den Fuß kurz betastet und Nikolas ebenso kurz aber laut aufgestöhnt hatte, hatte sie ihnen eine Überweisung fürs Krankenhaus geschrieben, mit der Bemerkung den Fuß zu röntgen. Sie schien sich, wie Toni auch, sicher zu sein, dass es bestimmt nicht nur eine Verstauchung war.  
Nikolas schenkte Toni ein missmutiges Lächeln, als dieser ihn wieder ins Auto verfrachtete und zum Krankenhaus kutschierte.  
"Guck nicht so böse!", meinte Toni schmunzelnd. "Gegen den 'riesigen Killerfrosch' bist du von ganz alleine gestolpert!"

"Von wegen Killerfrosch, eher Killer-Toni! Wärst du nicht so schnell davongerauscht, hätte ich dir nicht hinterherlaufen müssen und das hier wäre nicht passiert.", konterte Nik angriffslustig. Er hob dabei demonstrativ seinen angeschwollenen Fuß und bereute es sofort. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht.

Toni wollte bei dem Satz schon lachen, sah dann aber wie sehr diese kleine Bewegung dem Anderen bereits wehtun musste. "Tut mir leid.", meinte er ehrlich mit einem kleinen, nicht ganz gelungenen Lächeln.  
Den restlichen Weg über schwiegen sie wieder, bis sie beim Krankenhaus ankamen, wo Toni Nikolas bei der Notaufnahme ablud, schnell das Auto einparkte und wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Nik saß bereits im Wartezimmer und machte ein Gesicht, das ihm ganz und gar nicht stand. "He!", meinte Toni leise und stieß im kumpelhaft aber extrem vorsichtig in die Seite, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm sinken ließ. "Keine Lust auf die neuesten Skandale aus dem Königshaus?" Er kramte auf dem kleinen Plastiktisch vor ihm eines der Regenbogenblätter hervor und begann interessiert darin zu lesen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Nik den Anderen von der Seite her an, dann musste er jedoch loslachen. "Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin… die 'Brigitte' ist nun wirklich nicht gerade meine Standart-Lektüre."  
Immer noch lachend tippte er auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung, die Toni in den Händen hielt.

Toni sah ihn entsetzt an und starrte dann wieder auf die Zeitschrift in seiner Hand. "Iss nicht wahr!! Verdammt nochmal, ich wollte doch die BUNTE!" Gespielt wütend warf er die Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch und durchwühlte ihn nach dem entsprechenden Blättchen. Als er nicht fündig wurde, setzte er sich frustriert mit einer anderen Zeitschrift zurück auf seinen Platz neben Nik. "Ach, shit, dann muss es halt 'Die Neue' tun.

"Auch nicht viel besser!", konterte Nik trocken, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Völlig seinen Fuß vergessend, machte er Anstalten aufzustehen und selbst nach einer Zeitung zu suchen. Dabei witzelte er: "Haben die nicht so was Anspruchsvolles wie die 'Vogue'?"  
Sofort wurde er von einem stechenden Schmerz dafür bestraft. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

Wieder hatte es Nikolas geschafft Toni in eine Lage zu bringen, in der er gleichzeitig lachen und betroffen das Gesicht verziehen wollte. Dieses Mal kombinierte er beide Stimmungen geschickt.  
"Bleib lieber sitzen." Er schmunzelte leise. "Ich such dir deine geliebte, 'anspruchsvolle' Lektüre." Und wirklich blätterte er den Zeitschriftenstapel nach der genannten Zeitschrift durch. Als er sie tatsächlich in dem Papierwust fand, reichte er sie Nik mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ich vermute, du ließt Frauenzeitschriften, um das 'fremde Geschlecht' besser verstehen zu können, nicht wahr?!"  
Ein geschickter Schachzug, gedacht dazu in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Nikolas vielleicht doch in Bezug auf mehr als nur Freundschaft geeignet war - falls er es ihm sagen wollte…

Erst blickte Nik leicht verdutzt. - Er hatte nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass solch eine Zeitschrift im Wartezimmer eines Krankenhauses zu finden war. - Dann jedoch nahm er sie an sich und erklärte: "Hey, das war ein Witz! Ich kann mit dieser Zeitschrift nicht sonderlich viel anfangen - genau wie mit Frauen..."

"Wie? Heißt das…?" Toni sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Das war nur eine Andeutung… Es machte ihn noch verrückt - doch Nik gleichzeitig umso interessanter für ihn.

"Das heißt, dass ich nicht wie du zweigleisig fahre. Ich bin schwul.", erklärte Nik schnell um weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit Toni nicht alleine im Warezimmer saß. Verstohlen blickte er sich um. Die anderen Patienten waren zum Glück mit sich selbst beschäftigt und schienen sein Outing nicht weiter mitbekommen zu haben. Erleichtert fuhr er fort: "Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich hab was gegen Frauen. Ich liebe sie. Aber eben auf eine andere Art." Er lächelte schief.

"He!", motzte Toni ein wenig beleidigt. "Ich fahre nicht zweispurig - immer nur eine Spur mit der Zeit!" Er ließ sich hier nicht unterstellen gleichzeitig mit beiderlei Geschlecht Beziehungen zu führen… Er kannte die Vorurteile bisexuellen Menschen gegenüber bereits zu Genüge… Aber vermutlich hatte Nikolas das auch gar nicht so gemeint?!  
"Hm… also dann wundert mich auch nicht, dass du nichts mit dieser schlanken, gutaussehenden Blondine, dieser Andi, hast!"

Nik wollte sich eigentlich für seine unglückliche Wortwahl entschuldigen. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint. Doch als er merkte, dass Toni offensichtlich Korinna für Andi hielt, platze er heraus: "Du meinst Korinna! Himmel! Die würde ich nicht mal nehmen, wenn ich hetero wäre!" In wesentlich ruhigerem Ton fuhr er dann fort: "Andi ist meine andere Kollegin, die etwas mollige. Sie ist die Freundin, die heute die Familie ihres Kerls ertragen muss."

Toni musste über Niks Reaktion auf Korinna lachen. "So schlimm? Sie sah doch nicht schlecht aus. Okay… vielleicht ein bisschen mager für meinen Geschmack und ein bisschen zu blond… aber ansonsten…"

"Du kennst sie nicht! Korinna ist 'ne Nervensäge, kann ich dir sagen! Sie glaubt doch tatsächlich, sie könnte mich umpolen…" Nik verdrehte die Augen.

Das Grinsen in Tonis Gesicht wurde breiter.  
"Naja." Er sah Nik sanft lächelnd an. "Wer kann es ihr verdenken? An ihrer Stelle würde ich das Gleiche versuchen..."

Die Worte des Anderen kamen überraschend für Nik. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt eine Schutzmauer aufzubauen und seine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen, also wurde ihm heiß und er errötete leicht. Schnell blickte er zu Boden und verfluchte sich dafür.  
"Ach, lass doch die Späße!", murmelte er.

"Das war mein Ernst!", fuhr Toni ihn für diese Bemerkung lauter an, als es seine Absicht gewesen war. Die anderen Patienten im Wartezimmer sahen schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig zu ihnen herüber, doch erst jetzt fiel es ihm richtig auf. Selbst leicht errötend senkte er seine Stimme. "Ich spaße bestimmt nicht. Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?... Und wenn du lächelst, bist du noch viel süßer…" Schmollend wie ein kleines Kind verzog er die Lippen und starrte vor sich her.

Jetzt hatte Niks Gesichtsfarbe ein sattes Rot erreicht - nicht nur wegen Tonis Aussage sondern auch, weil die Blicke der anderen Patienten auf ihnen ruhten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen…"  
In diesem Moment ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher des Wartezimmers: "Herr Fröhlich, bitte in Zimmer drei!"

Seufzend richtete Toni sich auf und half dann auch Nikolas in die Höhe. Er begleitete ihn noch stützend bis zum Untersuchungszimmer und ließ ihn dann alleine.  
Als der Andere nach einer schieren Ewigkeit endlich wieder auftauchte, hatte Toni es fast geschafft alle Regenbogenblätter durchzulesen und war wieder bestens über Klatsch und Tratsch in den Königshäusern Europas informiert. Obwohl es eigentlich keine Überraschung für ihn war, starrte er doch ganz schön, als ihm der Andere mit Krücken bewaffnet und einem bis zum Knie eingegipsten Bein in der Tür gegenüberstand.

"Der Killer-Frosch hat gewonnen! Ich hab mir irgendwas am Knöchel gebrochen.", verkündete Nik mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.  
"Das hat was Gutes: Ich kann mindestens sechs Wochen krank machen!"  
Er überspielte mit diesen Worten gekonnt seine Bestürzung darüber, dass der Fuß doch wahrhaftig gebrochen war. Er hatte mit einer Verstauchung gerechnet aber doch nicht damit, dass er mit einem Gips aus dem Krankenhaus humpeln würde!

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Toni Niks Versuche mit den Krücken klarzukommen, als sie zum Auto trotteten. Er konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen den Anderen zu tragen. Das hätte dessen Selbstwertgefühl bestimmt nicht sonderlich genutzt und er musste so oder so lernen mit den Dingern klarzukommen. Allerdings war er ihm dann so gut wie möglich beim Einsteigen behilflich, auch wenn sie mehrere Anläufe brauchten, bis Nik und sein gigantischer Gipsfuß in dem kleinen Mittelklassewagen verstaut waren.

Diesmal wehrte Nik sich erst gar nicht mehr dagegen, dass Tonis Nähe ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl in ihm auslöste, und das obwohl dessen Versuche ihn ins Auto zu stopfen nicht ganz schmerzfrei waren.  
Nachdem er Toni den Weg zu seiner Wohnung erklärt hatte, saß er schweigend neben ihm und kämpfte innerlich mit seinen aufglimmenden Gefühlen. Verdammt, er wollte sich doch nicht mehr verlieben! Aber dieser Toni…  
An diesem Mann stimmte einfach alles. Er war ehrlich, lustig, nicht auf dem Kopf gefallen, sah einfach verdammt gut aus und außerdem hatte er sich so rührend um ihn gekümmert. Wenn er wenigstens nicht so unheimlich gut riechen würde…, dann hätte er wenigstens etwas Negatives an ihm entdeckt! Aber die Mischung aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten, angenehm dezenten Sport-Aftershave und Tonis natürlichem Körpergeruch wirkte alles Andere als abstoßend.  
Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Wagen anhielt. Erst als Toni ihn ansprach…

"Wir sind da.", kam es sanft von diesem. Er hätte Nikolas am Liebsten festgehalten und gar nicht aus dem Wagen gelassen, aber das konnte er schließlich unmöglich machen. Trotzdem fand er es furchtbar, sich jetzt so einfach von ihm trennen zu müssen und ihn vermutlich nicht so bald wiederzusehen. Gab es überhaupt irgendeine Hoffnung für ihn? Nik war immerhin schwul. Allerdings hatte er auf sein Kompliment nicht grade erfreut reagiert. Sicherlich hatte er den Anderen mit seiner direkten Art verschreckt, wie er es schon bei so vielen Anderen hinbekommen hatte.

Nach einer genauso schmerzhaften und ungelenken Prozedur wie zuvor beim Einsteigen, pellte Nik sich wieder mit Tonis Hilfe aus dem Auto. Trotz Proteste seinerseits begleitete dieser ihn auch noch bis an die Tür und wartete, bis er aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Dann standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, Nik schon halb im Flur und Toni vor der Tür und starrten sich eine Weile lang nur an, bis Toni schließlich meinte: "Ehm... ich sollte dann wohl mal…"  
Dabei sah er nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
"Ähm… danke für alles…", begann Nik. Seine Gedanken rasten. So durfte es doch nicht enden. Sollte er sich nicht wenigstens die Chance geben Toni besser kennenzulernen?  
"Keine Ursache.", hauchte Toni und sah ihn weiter traurig an. Das war's dann wohl. Er wollte grade gehen, als Nik ihn am Arm festhielt und er sich nochmal zu ihm umdrehte.  
"Du, Toni? Morgen gibt es... ich meine... meine Mutter kocht... äh..."

Nik verstummte, sammelte seine Gedanken neu und fuhr fort: "Hast du nicht Lust morgen zu mir zum Essen zu kommen? Meine Mutter kocht für mich und meine Schwester Gans."

Das Leuchten in Tonis Augen konnte sich in diesem Moment locker mit dem der Kerzen auf all den Christbäumen messen. Lächelnd fuhr er Niklas mit den Fingerspitzen einmal zärtlich über die Wange. "Gerne."

Wieder nahmen Niks Wangen einen rötlichen Ton an. Nun endgültig Tonis Charme erlegen, antwortete er nervös: "O… okay! Dann komm um 13 Uhr vorbei. Ja!?"

Toni nickte euphorisch. "Ja, werde ich!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen, überlegte es sich dann aber nochmal anders, drehte sich herum und hauchte Nik einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Danke!"  
Dann verschwand er jedoch wirklich in der Dunkelheit und ließ einen Nikolas zurück, der ihm noch lange Zeit hinterherblickte und dabei andächtig mit den Fingern seine Lippen berührte.  


  
**~ Ende ~**  


\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 26.12.2003


End file.
